Framed
by jimalucard4444
Summary: Lincoln gets arrested for a crime he didn't commit, now he has to clear his name before it's too late.


**A/N**

**Hello, this is my first story. This story is not for everyone, please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a late Friday afternoon and Lincoln Loud had just left school and had decided to walk home for a slight change of pace. This wasn't unusual, he would just usually take the bus or get a ride from his oldest sister, Lori. Today had just seemed like a good day for a walk. It was the perfect mixture of sunny and cloudy. The temperature was not too hot, nor to cold.

School had, for once, been great. He got "A"s on three separate tests and he managed to have fun with his friends without any of the school bullies bothering them. While walking he thought about what he would do when he got home. His parents we off on some weird business trip and wouldn't be back until next Friday. They took baby Lily with them.

He knew that some of his sisters would be gone until late that evening. Luan was supposed to take the twins to the park, Leni was working late and Lisa was at some science conference, leaving Lincoln with his sisters Lori, Luna, Lynn and Lucy alone in the house. He figured that Lori would be on her phone as always, Luna would most likely be in the garage jamming, Lynn would be playing some sport and Lucy would be in some corner of the house writing poetry.

As Lincoln walked up his house, he had decided on just reading comics in his room, he didn't want to risk ruining his perfect day by fighting over the tv or getting yelled at by reading on the couch in his underwear.

Lincoln walked up to his front door and placed his hand on the door handle, but paused. It was quiet. Too quiet… No arguing, no guitar riffs, nothing. Confused, he opened the door to see Lori sitting on the couch, crying. Luna was rubbing her back and Lynn was standing next to her, looking concerned. There was no sign of Lucy and when Lincoln stepped into the house, all three looked up.

Lincoln was about to ask what was wrong, but before he could even get the first word out of his mouth, Lori was holding him by his shirt, tears flowing from her angry eyes. "What did you do?" Lincoln just gave her a confused look. "What are you talk…"

"SMACK"

Lincoln landed on the ground hard and tears started to form in his eyes. Looking up in shock and holding a hand over his eye, he could see Luna and Lynn struggling to hold back Lori as she started to cry uncontrollably. "What did I do? Please, whatever I did, I promise I'll fix it."

Lincoln's words only seemed to anger her more and she broke free of Luna's and Lynn's grip, knocking them to the floor. Lori leapt at Lincoln as he tried and failed to back away from her. She pushed his flat to the floor and sat on his pelvis. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted her fist. "BAM"

Lincoln's saw stars as Lori's fist came into contact with the ground next to his head. She let him go and brought her, now, bloodied hand to her face, sobbing. "Please… PLEASE, tell me you didn't do it. If you tell me you didn't do it, I promise I'll believe you. Please…"

Lincoln just stared up at his sister. One second she was prepared to bash his face in and the next she was begging him. Lynn and Luna had gotten to their feet, standing behind Lori. Lincoln gave them a confused look. Luna wrapped her arms around Lori, while Lynn walked around, kneeling before Lincoln, keeping an eye on Lori.

" Linc… um… Bobby just called and broke up with Lori. Um… He said that Ronnie Anne is in a coma. She was at the park, when a white haired boy started to beat her. There was a bunch of witnesses and stuff. Err… You didn't do it right? I err… I can't… I won't believe that you would or could do something like that. Just tell us where you were and that you didn't do it. We will believe you, promise."

Lincoln just stared at her in horror. "I…I swear I didn't do it, please you guys have to believe me. Oh god… Who would do that to Ronnie? Please you have to believe me. I never even hit her when she bullied me." Lincoln started to sob and all three sisters wrapped there arms around him.

Lori pressed his face into her chest. "I believe you Linc. I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me, please forgive me. I'm so, so sorry I slapped you. Oh, god… Please forgive me." They lay there for over ten minutes as Lincoln and Lori sobbed, Lynn and Luna trying to comfort them.

Finally when they separated, Lori got off of Lincoln and lifted him into her arms, carrying him to the couch and sat down. she sat him onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him, the other two sitting next to them. Lori started to rub Lincoln's back as she pressed her head into his chest. "I'm so sorry I hit you. Please…"

She was cut off as they heard the sound of sirens. They looked up and saw two police cars pull into their drive way. Two sets of police officers stepped out of their car and headed for the house. Their hearts dropped when their heard the sound of a loud and sharp knock on their front door. "This is the police, open the door."

Luna timidly stood and walked over to the door, opening it. The officer in the lead looked down at Luna and she flinched under his gaze. "Hello, is this the Loud residence?" Luna nodded. "Can we speak with Lincoln Loud."

Luna looked back at the shocked Lori, who had sat Lincoln on the couch and had stood. Lori walked up to the door and stood before the officer. "Officer, please listen, there is no way that Lincoln did anything. He would nev…" Lori was cut off as Lincoln stepped in front of her. "Lori it's fine."

He looked up at the officer and frowned. "I am Lincoln Loud." The officers pushed his sisters back as they took out hand cuffs. "Lincoln Loud, you are under arrest for the brutal assault of Ronolda Anne Santiago. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do, can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed by the state. Do you understand your rights."

Lincoln's eyes widened and his sisters went white as the officers started to lead him out of the door. "But Lincoln's innocent." Lynn said as she started to try and get to Lincoln. An officer held out his hand, stopping her.

"Stop, interfering with police business is a crime. If you do not calm down we will have to arrest you too." Lynn raised her fist to punch him. "LYNN!" Lynn lowered her fist as Lincoln yelled at her. "Stop."

She frowned at him and tried to argue. "But Lincoln, you are innocent. You have done nothing wrong…" She trailed off as Lincoln shook his head. "Lynn there is no reason to get arrested, once they find me not guilty, then I will be sent back home."

Lincoln's sisters could only stand there as the officers put Lincoln into the back seat of one of the police cursers. They started to sob loudly as they watched it drive off. They heard a sound next to them and turned to see a frightened Lucy. "Why did Lincoln get arrested?"

Lincoln was currently sitting in an interrogation. He was sitting leaned over the table, wide eyed as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on. One moment he was having a perfect day and the next he was sitting at the county jail.

There was a sudden noise and Lincoln turned his head to see a very tall and scary looking man walk in. "Hello Mr. Loud. My name is Officer Samuels. How are you doing?"

Lincoln frowned at him and looked back at the table. "Well, I've just been accused of putting one of my best friends into the hospital. So… You know I've been better."

Lincoln heard the sound of a metal chair scraping on concrete as the Officer sat in front of him. He set a folder in front of Lincoln. "You said "accused". So you didn't put Ronalda into the hospital?"

Lincoln flinched at his words. "No… and she hates it when people call her that. It's Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln could see the officer's hand clench out of the corner of his eye and he looked up at him. "Okay then, where were you between the hours of three fifteen and four thirty?"

Lincoln gave him a confused look. ''I was on my way home from school."

The officer grabbed the folder and started to look through it's contents. "Can anyone prove that? Was anyone with you?"

Lincoln looked at the back of the folder. "No. I was alone. I wanted to walk home from school today."

Officer Samuels met his gaze. "Why would you do that? Why not get a ride from your sister, Lori like the others?"

He looked back down at the folder in his hands. "I was having a really good day and the weather was really nice, I wanted to enjoy it."

"Oh and what made your day so nice?'

Lincoln gave a tiny smile. "I got three "A"s today and no one bothered me and my friends."

Samuel set the folder on the table and closed it. "What do you mean by "Bothered"?"

Lincoln frowned. "Sometimes me and my friends get bullied."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How do you deal with bullies?"

"I usually try to ignore them or if they don't stop, I get a teacher."

Samuels opened the folder again and read something. "What about Ronnie Anne?"

"Excuse me?"

"It says here that Ronnie Anne used to bully you. What did you do to stop her?"

"I kissed her."

Samuels dropped the folder. "You kissed her?"

Lincoln nodded.

"How did she take it?"

"She gave me a black eye. Then she apologized and we became friends."

"That's it, she stopped messing with you and you became friends?"

"Well not exactly. She sometimes still messes with me, but now it's more… Friendly."

"I see… Has she ever gone too far?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has she ever done something that would make you angry?"

Lincoln flinched at that. "Are you asking me if she did something that would make me want to hurt her? No, I have no reason to ever hurt her. I…" Lincoln cut off, turning red.  
"You what?

"I…I love her. Nothing could ever make me want to attack her. I've been annoyed at her, but I could never hurt her. No matter what she did, I know that she only did it because she wanted my attention. She is just really bad at expressing her emotions."

"You really seem to care about her."

"I just said I love her."

"Did she have the same feelings?"

"I think so. She never said that she did, but I'm really good at reading people. You know, I can usually tell how they feel."

"Could you give me an example?"

Lincoln gave him a nervous look. "Uh… Sure. I can tell that you think I did it."

Samuels gave him a surprised look. "How could you tell that."

"Every time you see something you don't like in the folder, your eye twitches. The same thing happens when you look at me."

Samuels' face turned a little red and his eye twitched in response. Lincoln could hear a loud laugh from the window next to him and Samuels glared at it.

"Can you tell me why you think that I did it?"

"How many kids do you know with white hair?"

Lincoln gave him a frown. "Really, that's why you think I did it. Haven't you heard of hair dye."

"Oh… So you think that you're being framed?'

"I didn't say that, though I can't say that it's not possible. It could be a coincidence."

"So you're saying that either someone with dyed hair or another albino kid attacked Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln could feel his eye twitch. "Yes I'm saying that it is possible and I am not albino."

"Oh, I just figured that because you have white hair, you must be albino. Is that why you attacked her? Did she make fun of your hair?"

Lincoln's eye twitched again. "I told you I didn't attack her. Besides, she doesn't make fun of my hair."

Samuels picked up the folder again and flipped through the pages. "Okay then, if you didn't, then who is this?"

He placed the folder in front of Lincoln. There was a photo and he could see a white haired boy wearing a orange shirt and blue jeans punching Ronnie Anne. Lincoln's eyes started to water as he took the photo in his hand. "Why…."

Samuels gave him a confused look. "We what? Why am I showing you this?"

Lincoln shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "No… Why did they take a picture instead of helping her. If they did then maybe… Maybe…" Lincoln couldn't finish as he broke out sobbing.

"What? Maybe if they didn't take the picture and stopped you, that she wouldn't be in a coma?"

Lincoln quickly stood up, knocking his chair onto the floor and the contents of the folder when everywhere. "I TOLD YOU, I DIDN't do it..." His outburst of anger quickly trailed off as Lincoln caught sight of a photo of Ronnie Anne on the table. Before Officer Samuels could take it, Lincoln scooped it up and stiffened as he looked at it.

It was a series of images of Ronnie Anne. She was covered in large bruises and her eye was swollen. Her upper lip and her eyebrow were full of stitches. She was naked from the waist up and Lincoln broke when he saw the damage done to her chest and stomach. He fell backwards onto his butt and stared at the photo.

Tears poured from his eyes and his jaw started to tremble as he began to sob. "I'll k..l ..em…"

Samuels slowly made his way over to Lincoln and knelt next to him, gently putting a hand onto his shoulder. "What?"

Lincoln's head shot up, startling him in the process. "I SAID I AM GOING TO KILL THE FUCKER WHO DID THIS TO HIM. I SWEAR TO GOD I"LL MAKE THEM FEEL A HUNDRED TIMES THE PAIN THEY PUT RONNIE ANNE THROUGH. YOU'LL HAVE TO AREST ME FOR MURDER WHEN I FIND HIM…"

Lincoln broke off as he buried the photo of Ronnie Anne into his chest and leaned forward. "I should have walked her home. IT'S ALL MY FAULT, SHE ASKED ME TO WALK HER HOME AND I SAID NO…"

Samuels wrapped Lincoln into a hug as he rolled himself into a ball and sobbed. "IT'S MY FAULT" over and over. The door burst open and a woman walked into the room and Lincoln paid her no attention as she started to yell at Officer Samuels.

After what felt like an eternity, Lincoln stopped sobbing and just laid on the floor, refusing to give up the photo to the woman. After trying for over twenty minutes, the woman and Samuels gave up, instead Samuels lifted him up and carried him out of the room. He laid him onto a couch and spoke a few things at him, but Lincoln didn't seem to be able to understand.

An hour later Lincoln heard his name being shouted and he could see Lori and Luna screaming at the police officers. Lincoln trembled as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked at it and saw that it was Lynn and Lucy. Lynn was giving him a calm and relaxed look and when she opened her arms, Lincoln immediately leapt into them. He started to cry again and Lynn whispered soothingly into his ear and Lucy grabbed Lincoln's arm. Lincoln relaxed into their arms, still holding Ronnie Anne's photo. They didn't even try to ask him about it, as the officers told them what it was and that they couldn't even get it away from him.

After what felt like a long time had passed, Lori and Luna came over. They didn't say anything as Lori lifted Lincoln up into her arms, passing Vanzilla's keys to Luna. Lincoln held the photo as they made their way out of the police station and stared at the floor. He didn't hear the officers' apology, nor did he see his four sisters give them death stares.

At some point they had appeared in Vanzilla and Lincoln saw that he was laying across Lori, Lucy, and Lynn's laps. Luna was driving, while Lori and Lynn held him to them. Lucy managed to get one of Lincoln's hands away from the picture once he realized that she was only trying to hold his hand.

Lincoln closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in his house. He was still holding the photo as tightly to him as he could. His head was laid on Lynn's lap and his feet were propped onto Lucy's lap. Luna was holding his hand and Lori was pacing back and forth behind her head, looking lost. His other sister's were staring at him in worry.

When they all saw him open his eyes, most of them tried to leap at him. Lori and Luna stopped them and they all went back to where they were. Lincoln could feel a hand running through his hair and he looked up to see Lynn trying to give him a smile. "Hey Lincoln… Are you feeling any better?"

Lincoln slowly sat, with help from Lynn and Lucy, and turned to put his feet on the floor. He refused to pull the photo away from his chest. "I'm sorry."

Lincoln could feel Lynn and Lucy wrap their arms around him and Lucy kissing him on the cheek. "Lincoln, please do not feel like you have to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong."

Lincoln brought his other hand to the photo and looked down at the floor. "You're right… I did nothing. I should have walked her home like she wanted. If I had…" Lori cut him off. "DAMN IT LINC." Lincoln slowly looked up to meet her gaze.

"If you had gone, then you could have been attacked as well, then what?" Lincoln just blankly stared at her and she flinched at his lack of emotion. "If I had gone I could have at least blocked her long enough to allow her to get away… You know what you're right." Lori looked taken aback. "What?"

"Could have gone with her and we both could have been attacked and sent to the hospital. At least this way I can be of use. As soon as she's out of the hospital, I swear to god I will make sure she is well taken care of. I'm going to tell her how I feel and I will make sure she's happy, even if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Awwww." Lincoln flinched a little at the sound of his sisters cries. "Lincoln that was literally the sweetest thing ever. If Bobby had ever said anything as sweet as…" Lincoln suddenly sprung to his feet, almost dropping his photo. "OH MY GOD."

Lori stumbled back at Lincoln's sudden pop up and barely managed to stay standing. "Wow now Lincoln, what's wrong?" Lincoln took a few steps away from her before turning back. "Bobby needs to know that I didn't do it. You guys have to get back together and…" Lincoln trailed off as Lori gave him a smile. "Don't worry Linc, he knows." Lincoln gave her a confused look. "He does?"

Lori nodded. "Yeah, he was at the interrogation. He was the one that convinced them to let you go." Lincoln let out a sigh of relief and he relaxed for the first time since he had come home earlier that day. So much so that his legs bucked out from under him. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. "It's alright, I got you."

Lincoln let himself get carried back to the couch and Leni laid him back onto Lynn and Lucy. "Just lay down and relax. We can all figure out what to do tomorrow, just let us help you and as soon as Ronnie Anne wakes up, we can all go and say hello. Then you can tell her how much you love her and take care of her. I know that she will be delighted to see you."

Lincoln could only nod in response as he let out a big yawn. Leni bent down an gave him a kiss on his forehead. Not wanting to be out done, his other sisters started to bury him in kisses. Afterwards, Lincoln had a goofy, yet playful smile on his blushing face, as his sisters all bust out laughing.

Lori ruffled his hair and smiled at him. "You all stay there, I'm pretty sure that the new episode of dream boat is on in about a half hour, what do you all say to watching it while eating pizza?"

There was a loud chorus of agreement and Lori gave them all a smile as she pulled out her phone and started to dial. "Hello? Yes, I would like to buy two large pizzas…

While Lori was ordering, the rest of the Loud sisters started to get everything ready, Lynn grabbed the remote, while Luan and Leni started to clear the coffee table. The twins went to the kitchen to grab cups and drinks and Luna ran up stairs to grab beanbag chairs.

Through all the ciaos, only one saw Lincoln fold the picture of Ronnie Anne and slide it into his pocket. Behind her Long black hair, Lucy saw in horror what was on it. A single tear drop slide down her cheek as she thought. "Poor Ronnie Anne. Poor Lincoln, no wonder he nearly broke."

Once Lincoln had the photograph in his pocket, he looked around to make sure that no one had seen it. He was met with the smiling face of his sister, Lucy and was surprised when she climbed onto his lap and sat. she kissed him and wrapped her arm around him. "I'm glad you're back home, Lincoln."

Lincoln smiled at her. I wasn't very often that he got to see her smile. It was a very rare pleasure and he always wished that she smiled more. To make matters better, Lucy brushed her hair away from her eyes long enough for Lincoln to get a good look. "I love you Lincoln." Lincoln's smile only grew, he couldn't remember the last time that he had seem Lucy's eyes. They were the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen when he first saw them, but now it seemed that their beauty had only grown. Like brilliant blue orbs of fire.

Lucy laid her head on Lincoln's chest, listening to his rhythmic heart rate. It was at that moment that Lucy decided that she would smile more. Just for Lincoln, she knew he would like that. Who knows, maybe she would fix her hair a different way, just to see her loving brother smile more. She would do anything to ensure that Lincoln stayed happy. Seeing the happiest person she knew so upset, made her feel things that she didn't know that she could feel and it broke her heart.

As long as her big brother was happy, then she and their sisters would be happy. Lincoln was what kept them together and she didn't want to think about what would happen to their family if Lincoln got hurt. "KNOCK, KNOCK."

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door and Lori happily headed over to it. Much to everyone's surprise, Lori's smile instantly fell the moment she opened the door. "Oh it's you, what the hell do you want?"

A man walked in and Luna, Lynn and Lucy started feel their blood boil. Lincoln sat up and his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here, Officer Samuels." The man held up three boxes of pizza and handed them to a suspicious Lori. "I came baring news. First off, I would like to apologize. I assumed that you were the one, but you were not. I paid for your pizza and bought you a third. I know that doesn't make what I said or did right, but I hope it will be a start for your forgiveness. We now have news on who did it and a witness."

Everyone's mouths dropped in happiness. Lincoln stood and walked up to him. "What do you mean? Who saw what?" Samuels gave him a small smile. "A Ms. DiMartino came forward saying that she saw a white haired boy walking out of a house a few blocks from the park that Ronnie Anne was attacked in and she said that she saw you, Lincoln Loud, on her way home. The time that she gave us matched what you said and there is now way that you could have gone from the park to where she saw you in the short time that it took her to drive. Currently we have men outside said house and the are just waiting for the boy to come home. You Lincoln Loud are a free man."

There was a loud cheer from the girls and Lincoln had a large smile on his face. "Did you say Ms. DiMartino?" Samuels gave him a nod. "Yeah, do you know her?"

There was a loud snort from across the room and they turned to face Lynn. "Does he know her? She was the Sub for his class when his teacher broke her leg. Apparently all of the boys couldn't concentrate because of how beautiful she is. Lincoln even had to retake a test while in a locker because of her."

The whole room burst out laughing as Lincoln's face turned red. "I'm over my crush. Ronnie Anne is the only girl I have an eye for." The room awed and Samuels headed for the door biding them farewell as he closed it behind him. Lincoln made his way back over to his spot and Lynn and Lucy pulled him back to their previous position. "Sorry Linc, but your sleeping here with us tonight. No more getting up unless you have to use the bathroom."

Lincoln just shrugged. "Fine by me, as long as I can eat and watch the dreamboat with my sisters than I'll sleep where ever you want." Lynn gave him a passionate noogy as she switched the TV to The Dream Boat. Lori brought the pizzas over and everyone dug in, watching their show with smiles. By the time they had finished eating and the show was over, they had all decided to sleep in the living room. After setting up their sleeping bags and pillows and grabbing a blanket for the three on the couch, the Louds told each other goodnight and went off to the land of mixed reality.

The next morning, Lincoln woke with a smile on his face. He crawled out of his sisters' comfortable embrace and headed for the kitchen. Lincoln quietly hummed a tone to himself as he prepared a sweet snack for his sweet sisters. Lincoln made a chocolate mousse and set it in the refrigerator to set. He wrote them a note, set a timer for an hour from then and headed for the door.

An hour later, the Loud sisters awoke to the sound of an alarm. Confused, Lori got up and walked up to it. She turned the alarm off and found the note, reading it aloud. "Good morning sisters, as you can guess I am not here right now. I have gone off to find Ms. DiMartino to give her my thanks for clearing my name. I have left you a surprise in the refrigerator, please enjoy." After Lori had finished reading the note, she and the rest of the girls let out "AW"s and ran for the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator, they all let out cried of joy. They pulled out the rich desert and dug in. Less than five minutes later and it was gone. They put the empty dish and their spoons into the sink and headed for the living room. "Guys that was literally, delicious, I don't know about you, but I could get used to that." All of the girls gave Lori enthusiastic nods of agreement as they headed back for the couch.

There was a sudden and rather hard nock at the door and confused, Lori walked over to it. "I wonder who could be here at this hour?" Lori turned the knob a gave the man before her a surprised look. "Officer Samuels? What are you doing here?"

Without giving her an answer he walked in, looking around. "Is Lincoln here?" Luna stood up and shook her head while the other sisters just gave each other confused looks. "Sorry dude, Lincoln left over an hour ago to thank Ms. DiMartino." Looking horrified, Samuels turned to Lori. "We found the boy in the house. It was abandoned, he had taken his own life. We thought that he was just feeling guilty about what he had done. We were wrong."

He pulled out a radio and hit the button. "I need a squad sent to DiMartino's on the double." There was a reply and Samuels turned to leave, but Lori stopped him. "Wait, what is going on?" Samuels turned to face her and frowned. "Ronnie Anne woke up this morning. She told us what had really happened. She told us who really set up the whole thing and I have to leave, now." Lori and her sisters all followed Samuels outside as he hurried back to his car. "Wait, who did it?" Samuels got into his car and started it, rolling down the window. "The one who did it was…"

Lincoln Loud was smiling as he walked up to the door of his old substitute teacher's house and he rang the door bell. After a few moments the beautiful, Ms DiMartino, came into view as she opened the door. Seeing Lincoln smiling at her, she returned it for a smile of her own. "Hello darling. I was wondering when I would see you again, I'm just sorry that is had to be under such awful conditions. Why don't you come in and we can talk."

Lincoln gave her a nod and stepped past her as she held her hand out for him. Once he was inside, Lincoln head a click and turned to face the Smiling DiMartino. Seeing his confused look, she took his hand. Sorry, force of habit, I used to live in a large city before I moved to Royal Woods. Always had to lock the door, you know, keep bad people out and keep the good ones safe."

She lead him to her dining room and sat him on a chair. "Now you stay here and wait, I'll bring you a nice cold glass of lemonade." Lincoln nodded and blushed as she winked at him before she walked through a door. Moments later she came back and placed a glass infront of him. He smiled as he smelt the sweet and sour of the lemon drink. She smiled as he took it.

"you drink up and I'll go get some cookies." She left and when she came back, her smile only grew as she saw the almost empty glass before the tired looking boy. She set the plate of cookies before him and walked behind him. "You know you were always my favorite."

She placed her hands on Lincoln's shoulders. "You look so tense, why don't I give you a massage? Would you like that? I bet you would, what with how you were looking at me at school."

She started to rub down Lincoln's chest. "All the other boys looked at me like I was a prize and I thought that they were disgusting. But you, you looked at me with love and respect. I felt something that I never thought that I could feel for a student and you made me feel it. After I finished working at the school, I was heartbroken. I thought that I would never see you again, then one day I saw you hanging around that Santiago girl. I saw the way you looked at each other, I had seen that look before. You were in love."

Her hand went lower and lower as she continued. "I was happy for you, really I was. But it hurt, it hurt more than I thought was possible. I thought that I would get over it, but I couldn't. you were all that I could think about for months and finally I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to have you."

Her hand slid into his pants. "There was only one problem. You were in love, I couldn't have you if you were with someone else so I came up with a plan. I'd just get rid of her. After she was gone, I could pick up your pieces, make you love me again."

Her hand wrapped around him, stroking him in her grasp. "My plan was simple, find someone that looks like you, have him kill your little fling and then have you framed, only to have you come out as the hero after. I could have comforted you and we would have been happy for the rest of our lives."

She felt him shudder against her and she smiled. "sadly, things didn't go as planned. That bastard couldn't do a simple little job and that bitch survived. Luckily I had a backup plan. After I took care of our little problem, I just needed for you to notice me. So I came forward as a witness and I have to say, I thought that this was a bad idea. I mean it was my only option and I thought for certain that I would get caught. I mean come on, I thought you were smarter than this."

Her grin grew till it hurt. She felt a wet warmth paint the inside of her hand and over her arm and she withdrew it. She licked him from her and brought her hand back down, unzipping his pants. She got onto her knees and opened her mouth. "Mmm… You taste better than I could ever imagine… I'm glad my plan worked, you became the hero and mine."

Just as she was about to envelop him into her mouth, the sound of the doorbell rang, she tried to ignore it, but it just grew more rapid. Sighing she stood and gave Lincoln a longing look. "Sorry my love, I shall be back. Don't go anywhere."

She licked her hand a few more times as she walked to the door, savoring his flavor. She opened the door, putting on her best smile. To her annoyance there was no one there. "Damn kids, you are all the same." She closed the door and headed back to her little prisoner, smiling. "Well almost all of you kids."

She walked back to the dining room and much to her amazement, Lincoln was gone. Confused, she looked around. "Come now, how did you do that? You drank my famous, spiked lemonade. No one gets up that quickly from…" She trailed off as she spotted the plant closest to where Lincoln was sitting. It was freshly watered.

Grinning she looked in the other rooms. "Guess you smarter than I thought. Good, I like a challenge." She heard a loud noise and she headed for the kitchen. She saw a couple of large drops of liquid on the ground and she slid a finger in it and popped it in her mouth. "Mmm… I know you're in here… Come on Lincoln, I know you enjoyed it, if you didn't you wouldn't have let it happen so easily."

She turned to look around, but was taken by surprise as she came face to face with a kitchen knife. Her smile faded for a second, but quickly returned tenfold. "Oh Lincoln, are you upset because I hurt your little play thing? I promise that I'll let you play with her when she's all better. If you want you can bring her over, than we can all play."

Lincoln took a step forward. "I will never love you. You hurt innocent people and now you will pay." Ms DiMartino took a step forward. "Aw, are you going to have me arrested? You know I'll be out in twenty years. I'll just find you then, I can wait." She lost her smile when Lincoln started to laugh.

"You know you are the one who is stupid. You are going away for sixty years minimum." Her smile returned with a vengeance. "Think again little rabbit. They can only get me for assisting assault, attempted murder at most."

"Ha ha ha… you forgot the best part." Her smile wavered. "What are you talking about?"

Lincoln's face adopted a smile that sent shivers down her spine. "You just raped a child, you are going to prison for a lot more than just attempted murder." She took a step back. But you let me, you dumped the drink. Lincoln's smile grew. "Did I or did I drink a little to make it show on a test?"

Ms DiMartino's eye widened in horror as Lincoln turned the knife against himself. He started to cut across his arms and chest, tears poured from his eyes. She grabbed the knife from him and threw it to the floor. "Why did you do that?"

Lincoln turned and smashed his face into the counter, leaving a large blood stain as his nose broke. She tried to stop him but he dug his finger nails into her arms, scratching her. She pulled away and started to sob. "Please Lincoln, stop hurting yourself."

Lincoln smashed his left for arm into the counter and let out a scream as his arm broke. He held it as he fell to the floor and sobbed. Ms DiMartino knelt next to him and tried to stop the bleeding. "why Lincoln? Why did you do this?" Lincoln grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in to whisper into her ear, covering her in his blood in the process.

"Why? I'll tell you why. I did it because I want you to know what it is like to get framed for something that you didn't do. I Framed you. You got a taste of what you wanted and I stole it from you. You will never have my love and I will never love you."

She fell back and leaned against the counter as she heard the sound of police sirens. Seconds later, the front door bust open and the half conscious Lincoln watched as Officer Samuels ran in, gun drawn. Three more officers followed and they aimed their guns at Ms DiMartino. She looked from Lincoln, to the Officers and a grin spread across her face as she burst out laughing. The officers looked at her in horror as the cuffed her and began to pull her out of the house.

Lincoln's vision started to blur and he looked up as Samuels hand landed on him. "Lincoln? Lincoln, stay with me. Everything is going to be fine. An ambulance is on the way." Lincoln's skin was pale and he was bleeding a bit heavily, but he managed to sit up. Samuels tried to stop him but Lincoln ignored him. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo of Ronnie Anne.

He looked at it and smiled. He tore it into tiny pieces and shoved them back in. turning back to Samuels, he pulled him close. "Can you keep a secret?" Samuels nodded as Lincoln pulled him closer. "I need you to promise to never tell anyone."

Samuels nodded. "I promise." Lincoln's smile grew as he whispered into Samuels ear. Samuels face went from shocked, to a smiled slowly forming on his face. He pulled away from Lincoln as medics came in with a stretcher. They strapped him in and wheeled him out the door. Lincoln was out cold as soon as his sisters got out of their van.

Lincoln opened his eyes to see ten pairs of eyes, giving him worried looks. There were his sisters, but the face that really brought a smile to his face was that of Ronnie Anne Santiago. As soon as his eyes were open, her mouth was on his as she kissed him. "Damn it Lame-o, don't scare me like that."

Lincoln slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. "Hey now, you are literally in the hospital. If you want help sitting up, just ask." Lincoln looked up at his sister and his smile grew. "Hey girls, how was breakfast?" They just gave him shocked looks. Luan covered her mouth, trying and failing at keeping her laugh held in. The rest of them followed and soon the whole room was laughing. Suddenly their attention was caught by a loud knock on the door frame of Lincoln's room. Standing in the hall was non other than Samuels. "Sorry to interrupt, but a need to ask Lincoln a few questions in private. I promise you can have him back in a little while."

Lincoln chuckled as they whined, each giving him a kiss on the cheek, save for Ronnie Anne who could barely keep her lips off his. She gave him a pout as his sisters literally had to drag her away from him. "Sorry Ronnie, I promise you can kiss me as much as you want once we are finished."

As Leni lifted her over her shoulder, she gave him a serious look. "I'm going to hold you too that promise, Lame-o." Samuels chucked as Leni closed the door behind them.

He turned to face Lincoln and shook his head. "I've got to say, you were right, she does like you." His face grew serious and Lincoln knew what was coming. "I only have three questions, first, what the hell did you do the Dimartino? She couldn't even say coherent sentences after she left you. "

Lincoln looked away and frowned. "I took everything that she loved and destroyed it. My love. she knew I liked her when I first met her and she became obsessed. She just couldn't handle the fact that I loved someone else."

Samuels nodded. "Okay, why did you let her do it. Why not kill her like you said you were going to?" Lincoln look back at him. "I did the next best thing. I made sure that she would suffer worse than I and far worse that Ronnie. She wanted me so I gave her a taste" Lincoln trembled as he remembered. "Literally. Anyway, I wanted to make sure that she knew what she could never have. She could have a taste, but she will never get to satisfy her hunger. It is a punishment far worse than death and if she kills herself over it, well that's one less monster to worry about."

Samuels gave him a blank stare. "Jesus… Remind me to never get on your bad side. Okay, the last question I have is how? How the hell did you know that it was her? You managed to figure it out before the entire police force, I just want to know that one thing and then I'll let you get back to your family and we can all forget that this ever happened."

Lincoln gave him a smile. "I told you when we first met, I'm really good at reading people." Samuels just burst out laughing. "You know, we could use a kid like you on the force, if you're interested, you can always join when you are older. You could kick some serious ass."

Lincoln's smile grew. "Ha, yeah if you ask me again in ten years I'll join, until then, I think I'll just stick with being a kid. I've had enough excitement for now." Samuels laughed with him as he headed for the door. "I'm serious kid, you could do a lot of good." He opened the door and walked out, letting the others back in. "See you in ten years, Officer Loud."

Lincoln chuckled as his sisters gave him a confused look. He shrugged but noticed that someone was missing. When he opened his mouth of ask about her, Ronnie Anne placed her's ever his, kissing him as deeply as she could. After she pulled away and laid beside him. "I like it… Officer Lincoln Loud, makes you sound tough." She went back to kissing him and his sisters laughed as he fought for breath.

A few days later, Lincoln was released back home. His parents and sisters came back home early to see how he was doing and things seemed to go back to… as normal as the Loud house could get. Though there were a few changes.

They all got along better, they didn't fight as much, just happy that Lincoln was getting better. Another change was the fact that Lucy started to smile more and she changed her hair. Now, instead of Lucy hiding her eyes all the time, her family and friends could actually see how beautiful they really were. Not that she could complain, she was just happy that Lincoln was at least smiling again. In fact, as soon as anyone saw a smile on Lincoln's face, they would just start smiling in response.

Things were good, really good. They had their ups and downs, but what caring family didn't. And they stayed this way… That is until Lincoln received a letter in the mail.

"_**Hey lover, I wish I could show up on your doorstep right now and be with you all night. At least I'll be home for dinner. **_

_**Signed**_

_**-Mrs. DiMartino Loud. ^_^**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading my story. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
